Caóticamente Caotico
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: Una manzana puede ser el comienzo de una batalla, puede separara dos antiguos amigos o hacerlos más mas cercanos... Christopher batallara contra viento y marea con tal de devolver a su amigo Gabriel de regreso del campamento, y quitárselo de las manos a aquella deidad que lo secuestró... Cap 1 por Darksniels


_Disclamer: Expecto Gabriel y Chris, todos los personajes pertenecen a Ricky :D _

_Este Fic participa en el reto: "Celebrando el éxito del foro" del foro Campamento Mestizo_

**Capítulo 2**

Percy se acercó a Thalia y le susrró algo al oído. Chris no podía saber que era, pero suponía que nada bueno.

Le habían descubierto cuando la noche anterior había intentado huir del campamento en busca de Gabriel, y tras un forcejeo le habían llevado semi-incosciente a la casa grande.

Thalia se separó de Percy y le miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

–Decidido, –dijo– nos lo llevamos Percy.

Este asintió, y mirando a Christopher dijo:

–Rachel ha tenido una premonición. Una que tiene que ver con tu amigo, el hijo de Zeus.

Percy le condujo por un pasillo que se adentraba en la casa, y tras unos minutos entraron en una estancia blanca. Aquello era completamente nuevo para Chris. Sabía de antemano que Rachel era el oráculo del campamento, pero no le había visto nunca, de hecho se imaginaba una momia verde, no una chica pelirroja y pecosa sentada en uno de los sofás.

–Lo he visto –dijo cuando se acercaron a ella–. Quiere instaurar el caos y hacerse con el control. Tiene poderosos semidioses a su favor. Entre ellos un hijo de Zeus. No se que papel desempeña él en todo esto... Pero creo que es muy importante, para ambos bandos.

–Y... ¿que pinto yo en todo esto? –preguntó Chris.

–Creemos saber donde se oculta el dios que está reuniendo monstruos para alzarse...

–Esto... en el tártaro ¿no?

Rachel rió. Era una risa muy extraña, parecía provenir de otra persona...

–Eso es lo que todos quisiéramos. –respondió Percy con la mirada ensombrecida–. Por ahora nuestros planes son introducir a un pequeño grupo de semidioses en su guarida para detenerle. Mientras el resto del campamento se encarga de mantener a raya a todos los monstruos que siembran el caos. Así que –dijo incorporándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Preparate, salimos en un mes.

*.*.*

Christopher estuvo una semana completa frustrado, desvanándose los sesos intentando de localizar a su amigo, mientras todos los campistas se preparaban para la batalla que acontecía.

El señor D no iba a dejar que un campista simplemente desapareciera, y menos un hijo de Zeus, ya que no querían sufrir la ira del dios del Olimpo. Así que sátiros partieron en su búsqueda, las cazadoras se dispersaron para intentar de encontrarlo, los hijos de Hécate intentaron de realizar un hechizo localizador, pero no lograron nada, nadie logró nada.

Percy y Blackjack partieron en un intento de ayudar a encontrarle, pero... el tiempo fue pasando, y cada vez se hacía más peligroso para un semidiós estar fuera del campamento… Al final de un domingo, después de tres semanas fuera, Percy regresó.

Estaba herido, y le llevaron a la enfermería, donde antes de ser atendido, miró directamente al otro hijo de Poseidón a los ojos. El verde mar expresó lo que Percy intentaba transmitirle y Christopher asintió.

Tres días después, Percy se recuperó de sus heridas y Christopher se encontró con él y con Thalia en los establos, subieron sus armas y partieron cada uno de un Pegaso.

Luego de una hora de viaje, llegaron a una zona montañosa donde se erguía un castillo muy elegante, que estaba bien protegido por hordas de monstruos.

Lograron entrar después de deshacerse de una gran cantidad de monstruos. Thalia se dedicaba a lanzar rayos a diestro y siniestro, y Percy y Crhis jugaban con las holas. Llegaron al hall de entrada del castillo, donde les esperaba una élite de monstruos liderados por un cíclope, que defendían unas grandes puertas dobles de oro y plata. Emanaba una gran aura de poder.

—Dejad que yo me encargue de ellos. Gabriel puede estar del otro lado, y será mejor si tú y Chris os enfrentáis a quien esté detrás de esa puerta.

Dicho esto, Thalia se puso en guardia, y ante su asombro Percy destapó su bolígrafo y en su mano apareció la brillante contracorriente

–¿Y dejarte a ti toda la diversión? Ni en broma.

Thalia sonrió y sin dudarlo, empezaron a atacar. Por otro lado, Christopher obedeció y fue hasta las puertas pasando desapercibido. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue capaz de abrirla.

— ¡Percy! —llamó Christopher al chico entre la multitud de monstruos, este asintió y se acercó hacia a él, dejando a Thalia luchando—. La puerta esta cerrada herméticamente. No puedo abrirla. Percy se encogió de hombros y se quedó así un rato, pensando por unos momentos, pero entonces se fijó en las fuentes ornamentales que estaban a cada esquina de la habitación, y luego sonrió:

—Tengo un plan.

Una bala de cañón, algo simple. Christopher atrajo con sus poderes una gran cantidad de agua, lo suficiente como para hacer una burbuja de agua—. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Percy. Christopher alzó su dedo pulgar como hecho aprobatorio. Percy convocó a mayores cantidades de agua, sujetó la burbuja con una base de agua, y luego la lanzó contra las puertas. Se escuchó un gran "crack".

Lo primero que pudo ver Christopher fue el gran salón, donde había un trono al final de unas escaleras, y desde ahí le veía, su espectadora, ya que era una mujer

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Christopher,.

Tenía el aspecto de una Diosa. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un peinado bien arreglado, sus rasgos eran perfectos, y su sonrisa era atrayente, como si estuviera incitando a caer en la discordia.

Christopher se puso en guardia. Estaba decidido a sonsacarle información acerca de Gabriel . Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, alguien le atacó. Lo esquivó con gracia y de una patada desarmó la lanza de su enemigo…

— ¿Gabriel?

Pero no hacía falta preguntarlo. Era él. Estaba ahí, mirándole mientras recogía su lanza

La diosa soltó una carcajada que a Christopher le resultó de lo más displicente, mientras esquivaba dos ataques directos

— Ten en cuenta, que pese a que acepto ponerse a mi servicio, no está totalmente dominado por mi poder. Aún piensa por sí mismo, así que cualquier cosa que haga, será por voluntad propia.

Gimió de dolor cuando la lanza le hizo una herida en la pierna derecha. Christopher convocó un pequeño torrente de agua de los restos que había en el salón, con el que empujó a Gabriel y luego curó su herida.

—Gabriel, mírame —intentó—. Soy tu amigo. Sé que me culpas por la muerte de tu abuela y tu madre, pero no entiendes que significaba más para mí salvarnos a los dos...

– Perdóname…—desenfundó su espada—. Vuelve a ser mi amigo...

La espada emitió un brillo, que cautivó rápidamente la vista de Gabriel. Reconocía esa espada: era la misma espada que Christopher blandió para derrotar el cíclope.

Una gran batalla se desarrolló frente los ojos de Eris. Gabriel dio un ataque que Christopher desvió con su espada, pero en ese momento, él se arrepintió de haber tocado la lanza.

Un gran chispazo precedió una explosión que lanzó a Christopher contra la pared.

Tras unos segundos, se levantó con dificultad, le dolía el tórax.

—¿Recuerdas las veces que íbamos al lago? Yo sí. Eras tan feliz en aquellos momentos... —aventuró un poco, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque. Esta vez interpuso una capa de agua para evadir la lanza de Gabriel. Lanzó un tajo al aire, que hizo que Gabriel perdiera el equilibrio, y le dio una patada haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Pero a Christopher no le gustó la sonrisa en la cara de Gabriel. Poco tiempo pasó cuando escuchó los truenos retumbar encima de sus cabezas, con mucha suerte logró crear una protección de agua que impidió que el rayo que había atravesado la roca del techo diera directamente sobre su cabeza.

Una idea demasiado buena para ser cierta se le ocurrió. Aprovechó las nubes grises que se veían a través del agujero del techo, y convocó a la lluvia

— Siempre te gustaba ver la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Christopher, mientras veía a su amigo directamente a sus ojos grises azulados. Sentía como se le helaba el cuerpo.

—C-chris…

Al escucharlo decir su nombre, Christopher se sorprendió. Estaba resultando. Se concentró y las gotas de agua empezaron a acumularse para ser utilizadas. Creó una superficie de agua del tamaño de un cubo

—Te gustaba ir a nadar conmigo —saltó sobre él, apara tomar así algo de altura respecto a Gabriel, después se lanzó sobre él, para lograr desarmarlo completamente, pero no logró esquivar la lanza, la cual le tocó el costado donde había sido herido, por lo que 500 voltios pasaron a través de su herida.

Se retorció en el suelo mientras la risa de Eris ambientaba toda la escena. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró recuperar el control y separarse de Gabriel. Se sujetó el costado.r

— De vez en cuando, cuando tenías miedo, siempre me pedías que cogiera tu mano. Yo lo hacía porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Lanzó una corriente de agua, que pilló a Gabriel distraído y que le empujó contra una columna. Se acercó a él, y apartó su lanza de una patada.

—Yo siempre te defendía. Estaba ahí para evitar que se burlaran de ti. Soy tu amigo.

— ¿Christopher? —susurró, mientras su mirada perdida observaba a la nada—. Y-yo… yo te… ¡Yo no puedo ser tu amigo! ¡No después de lo que hiciste! —se levantó e iba a atacar a Christopher, cuando fue interrumpido.

—Acabemos con esto —sentenció Eris, bajando de su trono poco a poco—. Estas dudando, Gabriel. Lo mejor sería acabar con esto yo misma, pero primero... —ella trazó una ondula con sus dedos, haciendo aparecer un gran tridente—. Hasta luego, estúpido mortal. Gracias por haber dispersado el caos por mí— y lanzó el tridente.

Gabriel intentó esquivarlo pero las piernas no le respondían. Pero aun así, el tridente no hirió a Gabriel. Christopher se interpuso…

–Perdoname... –susurró.

Entonces la rabia dominó a Gabriel. Dejó atrás todo resentimiento contra él, y simplemente permitió actuar a sus sentimientos y emociones.

El techo fue atravesado nuevamente por un rayo, y esta vez impactó directamente en su objetivo… Gabriel se arrodilló, intentado levantar a Christopher.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —sollozó, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, cayendo por sus mejillas y sobre el cuerpo de Christopher, combinándose con la sangre y la suciedad.

—E-eres mi amigo ¿recuer das? —pero entonces las pausas comenzaron a hacerse más largas y sucesivas, a lo que luego le siguió un buche de sangre—. ¿M-m-me harías un último favor? —Gabriel asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Vuelve al campamento. Por favor…

— ¿Me harías tu uno? —susurró Gabriel, mientras sentía cómo Christopher se desvanecía. En sus ojos vio la respuesta, así que se acercó y lentamente, le besó.

Al mismo tiempo, sintió como si algo dentro de él se fuera satisfecho. Dejó a Christopher en el suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Que hermosa escena. ¿Ves? Al final te permití lo que querías…

— ¡Cállate! —rugió Gabriel, mientras tomaba de la espada de manos de Christopher, aquella espada que le pertenecía; un regalo de Zeus. Luego, cogió del suelo la lanza—. Desearía no haberte hecho caso.

Entonces convocó una corriente de aire que lo levantó del suelo. A lo lejos empezaron a sonar los cuernos de caza. Eris estaba sorprendida.

Gabriel lanzó una descarga eléctrica, que le impactó en el pecho a la diosa. Era mucho más rápido que de costumbre, Eris no podía prever sus movimientos. Entonces se abalanzó sobre ella, le clavó su lanza e inmediatamente levantó la espada, a punto de darle el toque final... Al momento en el que la puertas dobles cayeron, en el que una multitud dirigida por Thalia y Percy entraba, una gran explosión de luz se originó donde se encontraba Gabriel...

"Lo lamento, Christopher…"


End file.
